A common automotive insurance practice is to rate vehicles with primary, secondary, etc. drivers to generate an appropriate insurance rate for a vehicle. To this end, insurance agents collect driver information from customers and determine levels of risk associated with the drivers of the vehicle. For example, a level of risk associated with a driver is commonly based on age, gender, driving history, etc.
However, information provided by insurance customers may not accurately identify drivers of a vehicle, much less the level of risk associated with those drivers. For example, insurance providers do not have easy access to information indicating who is driving the vehicle at specific times, how drivers of the vehicle perform under certain conditions (snow, rain, night, etc.), where the vehicle is driven, how drivers cognitively process important information while driving, etc.